And Life Goes On?
by gleekyxklainerxkurtx188
Summary: NFLTB squeal...you asked for it and here you go...what happens after Kurt is a wolf and has two twins and is married to his mate and love of life Blaine Anderson...is life always suppose to be a fairy tale? RATED M FOR FUTURE SMUT;)
1. Chapter 1:Peaceful?

**So u asked for it here you have it NFLTB SQUEAL:D AS ALWAYS I OWN NOTHING OF GLEE NOR I own TLOS I just borrowed Chris's brilliant character names…love you Chris and Klaine:):)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: peace?**

"ANNA! What are you DOING?"

"Oh, uh sorry, sir I was just…um I figured you might want to put these up for display" she gestured to the outfits on the manikins next to the window.

"When I tell you to, then you can…don't do things which your are not told of" Kurt said firmly and turned around not willing to face his shop employee who never listens "I'm sorry sir, that wont happen again"

Kurt sighed frustrated and clenched and un clenched his fists "its alright…sorry I over reacted…you may leave now"

Anna simply nodded and moved to grab her stuff and leave, "grant" Kurt called out and the young boy popped up in front of him holding pins "I am leaving remember to lock up and put on the security alarm before you leave" Kurt informed his shop's manager and walked of the pedestal to where he was assembling a dress. The boy merely nodded and went back to work.

Kurt went to the table and grabbed his bag and started putting his laptop in, then he grabbed his keys and cell phone and walked out of the his boutique in center of Manhattan. His driver was waiting in the usual spot holding the door open for Kurt. Kurt sat in and rested his head back against the seat and sighed, the car engine roared to life as the drive drove off. Kurt tried to think of happier things rather than something that would tick him off. Four years have gone by and his little loves were going to be 4 soon. Time flied by so fast ever since they were born and Kurt moved to New York with his mate. They were happier than ever, of course being a werewolf meant for Kurt to keep a constant watch on his craze emotions and anger, he was way worse than Blaine, maybe because Blaine had years of practice. But even so Kurt was happy, to have Blaine help him and be by his side when ever he needed him to be.

* * *

The car pulled to a stop in front of Kurt and Blaine's pent house in Manhattan. Kurt walked out with his bag as he said good bye to the driver, the door man opened the door for Kurt and said "good evening Mr. Anderson Hummel"

"Good evening, Winston" Kurt smiled politely and made his way to the elevator.

Kurt unlocked the door quietly and walked inside, "Blaine, sweetie I'm home" he called out quietly he didn't knew if the twins were awake or not, even though he hoped they were. Kurt heard the sound of the LCD from the drawing room, he walked down the hall and found his three love's sleeping one the couch cuddled up close, Blaine was lying sprawled across the big white couch with Alex nestled on his right side wrapped by Blaine's arm and Conner on his stomach slightly drooling over Blaine's shirt, Kurt smiled and turned the TV off.

He walked over to the three on the couch and bent down he gently placed a kiss on Blaine's forehead while caressing his cheek "mmmm, morning"

"evening, honey" Kurt chuckled and corrected him, Blaine eyes fluttered open to meet Kurt's blue ones he smiled and moved up to capture Kurt's lips with his own. Kurt smiled in the kiss and said "some on now up, let's put them to bed….till I start dinner"

Kurt moved around the couch and placed a kiss on Alex's cheek, she shifted in her sleep and peaked with one eye open "daddy?" she asked in a slow voice.

"Yes, sweet heart I'm here" Kurt smiled and pulled her golden blonde hair back from her cheek to kiss again. "Em, sleepy" she mumbled and nuzzled her nose in Kurt's hand, Kurt moved so he could pick Alex up in his arms, she immediately wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck and rested her cheek on the hollow of his neck. "I know, sweetie, go to sleep we'll have dinner later"

"Mm, okay" she whispered and dozed off in Kurt's warm arms. Blaine moved so he could pick his drooling son up in his arms so Kurt could kiss him too, when he did Conner lips moved into a smile, but still didn't wake up. Blaine followed Kurt to their twin's room and gently tucked them in their beds. Giving them one last kiss before leaving.

"So how was your day?" Blaine asked as he spun Kurt around to hold him to his chest.

"…fine…it was okay same as usual" Kurt said and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder letting him drown him self in Blaine's arms and comfort.

"Fine? You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Blaine asked and kissed Kurt's hair. Kurt shaked his head and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and placed his forehead against Blaine's.

"Nope, not now…I just want you to kiss me till they wake up" Kurt said and kissed the corner of Blaine's lips. Blaine smiled and said "happy to be of service" before capturing Kurt's lips in for a heavy passionate kiss, which they rarely shared outside their bedroom.

* * *

"So still not in the mood?"

"No…" Kurt said as he placed the chicken in the oven, and turned up the heat. "Okay when ever you want to, love" Blaine said and leaned forward to peck Kurt on the lip. "Daddy, papa…I'm hungry" Alex said as she stood in the hall across from her bedroom.

"Me to" Conner mumbled as he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep behind Alex. Kurt held his arms open and placed the spoon down for both of them to run into his arms. He kissed their cheeks "we missed you daddy, papa did too" Conner said and smiled widely, strangely his smile resembled Blaine's a lot!

"Did he now" Kurt smirked at Blaine who rolled his eyes. Alex nodded as Kurt settled them down in their chairs. "He did" Conner said and looked at Blaine.

"Okay now come on you too, let me give you a glass of milk before dinner" Blaine said as he extracted two mugs form the cabinet for his kids. Kurt smiled at the feeling of being peaceful and happy at _home._

* * *

_**So REVIEW! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! FIRST CHAPTER GOOD SO FAR?!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Stressed out

**Late update but there is a new story waiting to take off in this update….**

* * *

Kurt shuffled uneasily he looked over his shoulder as Blaine rested behind his bareback cuddling into his husbands warmth. Kurt sighed silently to himself and slowly extracted him self from Blaine who was dead tired. He tiptoed to the floor and tried to find where Blaine had thrown his boxers, and pajamas. Once he found them he slid them on and walked out the bedroom shutting the door slowly, he checked on his two children fast asleep with smiled on their faces but as for Conner he still had a thing for drooling over his pillow or anything he is sleeping on. His life had changed so much in the past years it was like everything just changed in a second for him. His children were growing and his love for Blaine was just like when they first met.

But only if life could be as easier as he hoped it to be.

* * *

Blaine inhaled deeply and flung his left arm over to Kurt's side, he opened one eye to find that side empty, "Kurt?" he said and looked around the room rubbing his eyes trying to open them properly in the dark room. Blaine flung his legs to the other side and got up grabbing his sweat pants from the floor and pulling them up as he made his way out the door quietly not wanting to wake his two angels. He walked silently to the living room and Kurt was not there, then he heard a bunch of clatter coming form the kitchen. He made his way down the hall as some amount of light was coming out of the door, he opened it to find Kurt wearing an apron with white flour all over his night suit and his hair and face as he whisked like he never whisked before grunting every time as he sped up on his clockwise motion.

He sighed and then started again faster this time, once done he poured the mixture into the baking pan and shoved it into the oven, he looked down at it and then turned to grab another empty bowl and started adding what ever he could find in it without a second thought.

"Sweetie?" Blaine called out from the doorway.

"Blaine" Kurt sighed as he looked up and wiped the slight amount of sweat from his hair line and said "go back to sleep, love…I'll be there in a minute"

Blaine walked into the brightly lit kitchen towards the counter where Kurt was standing while he said "are you stress baking"

"No…why would you think that" he lied smoothly but he knew Blaine was not easy to lie with.

"Ahan…sure, love" he mumbled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled his back towards him ad said "so why are you upset?"

Kurt sighed and moved his head back to rest it against Blaine's shoulder and said "it's just….I never thought it would be this hard". Blaine nodded and pressed sleepy kisses to Kurt's neck as he replied "you have to be more specific, baby…I'm still not wide awake to process everything". Kurt chuckled and said

"its just that…I am not getting anything right….I barely passed NYADA with all those prejudice people having something against _Anderson's_ let alone that now my designing company is not taking off, just because people have a grudge against werewolves" he said in a hurry glad to let out all his emotions.

"hm…tell you what I will go down the store with you when we drop Alex and Conner at pre school tomorrow and I will help you…and maybe we can do something about that _taking off_ part too…how does that work for you?" Blaine asked and turned to face Kurt who wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and nuzzled into his cheek.

"Very good, actually…you are perfect you do know that?" Kurt whispered and pressed kisses to Blaine's jaw line. Blaine chuckled and tightens his grip on Kurt and said "I always knew I was perfect, love…but it took you long enough"

Kurt bit his collar bone playfully, but rather hard causing Blaine to jump and the moan when he licked up to his ear lobe, Blaine stuttered trying to form a coherent sentence "so wh-what-are you-**oh-**making?". Kurt's hand traveled down his chest then up brushing his nipples on the way and then biting harder on his pulse and sucking as he said "god knows…probably crap, I wasn't even paying attention to it"

Blaine hands slid under Kurt's shirt as his nails grazed his back making Kurt groan into Blaine's neck and moving his head to capture his lips for a heated kiss.

"Lets turn the oven off and take this to the bedroom" Blaine said and turned the oven off and lifted Kurt up in his arms and to the bedroom as Kurt sucked a hickey on his neck while nudging his curls every now and then.

* * *

They were next woken up when they heard a cry coming form outside their bedroom and then running came Alex as she jumped on their bed and woke her dad's up, Kurt who was lying half on top of Blaine's side looked up and saw Alex shaking him,

"Alex?" Blaine asked scrunching his nose as he took in his daughters frighten appearance "sweetie what's wrong?" Kurt pushed himself up as Alex tugged on Kurt's arm and then Blaine's and then they heard a scream again as Alex tried to make sense of things "I dunno daddy and papa what happen, I wuz sleeping and Conner started kicking his sheet and then he cried and I dun know what to do"

Blaine moved out his bed thankfully they decided to at least wear their pajamas after having sex, just incase. Kurt picked Alex up in his arms and walked to the room switching on the lights. Blaine immediately rushed to Conner who was punching his blanket off of him tears streaming down his face as cold sweat surrounding his forehead.

"Hey, hey come on bud wake up" Blaine whispered a she picked Conner up in his lap and rubbed his back, Conner grabbed a hold of Blaine's arms and looked up with red puffy eyes "papa?"

"Yeah it's me don't worry, I've got you" he said and rocked Conner back and forth. Kurt put Alex on Conner's bed and held his arms open for Conner who also grabbed onto Kurt's arms and sniffed as he held on to his dad's. "are you okay, Conner" Alex asked softly patting her brothers leg lovingly, Conner nodded and whispered "can we sleep with you, daddy?" his puppy dog eyes were unbearable and Kurt was sure not going to refuse his son who was having one of his nightmares again. Kurt smiled and said

"of course sweetie" he picked Conner up in his arms and Blaine picked Alex up. They settled both of them between them on the bed Alex wrapped her arm around Conner and hugged him then Blaine and Kurt linked their fingers and kissed both of their children's cheek and moved closer wrapping their arms around the sleeping twins.

* * *

**So incase you are wondering there is a new complication ahead one with Kurt as and Anderson and other there is going to be some problems with the twins…you'll find out soon enough**** ;) **


	3. Chapter 3: Weird Behaviour

Ok so chapter three...here. We. Go... Avoid my awesome spelling mistakes...there would be plenty of them :-P

* * *

After dropping Alex and Conner of at school Blaine hed back to Kurt's boutique with him. He wanted to help out Kurt with all the way he could, as the door man greeted them, the workers were already there clearly not expecting Blaine to walk behind Kurt. They said good morning and quickly vanished to do what ever work they could.

"i'll never get tired of this" Blaine walked with Kurt to his desk as he placed his laptop on the desk.

"your just intimidating, sweetie" Kurt said and sat down on his seat, Blaine scoffed and leaned over his desk his face a few inches from Kurt's as he said

" and you aren't?" "not as much as you are" Kurt smirked and leaned forwad pressing his lips to Blaine's and backing awa all to quickly. "okay now make your self useful...i have work"...

Blaine was pretty much bored like HELL where ever he walked around kurt's workers would just run away to the other direction, Blaine walked back to Kurt who was working on his new outfit sketch, he laced his arms around Kurt's waist and started kissing his neck.

"Blaineeee...this is in appropriate..my workers can see" But Blaine didnt budge instead he started working on a hickey, Kurt bit back a moan but still titled his head to give Blaine better access. When Blaine pressed him self fully behind Kurt, he couldn't help but moan...and THEN some one cleared their throat Kurt shoved Blaine off of him and adjusted his dress shirt, "Mr. Andrew its good to see you...what brings you here"

"its good to see you to Mr. Anderson and Mr. Anderson" Blaine nodded polietly and simply waited for him to continue "we have a pressing matter to discuss"

"oh okay...um Blaine, sweetie, you want to co-"  
"you don't have to ask, love i'm here with you..." Blaine smiled and laced his fingers into Kurt's and whispered into Kurt's ear "By the way...that man is a MAJOR cockblock" Kurt slammed his foot on Blaine's and said "Blaine! Stop it!"  
Than he turned to face Mr. Andrew who looked rather uncomfortable "um right this way, sir" ...

* * *

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! Why can't i show my collection in this years new york fashion week!?" Kurt got out of his seat and Blaine who was behind him grabbed his arm trying not to let Kurt launch him self at the man infront of him.

"listen...Kurt its not my choice i would be more than happy for you to be there but, as you know...no model is willing to model for you clothes...unless you can't find 12 female and atleast 6 male runway models than im sorry we can't help you" Kurt fell back into his chair and rubbed his temples...Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulders and came up with an idea.

"Mr. Andrew i may not know much about this buisness...but Kurt only needs models willing to show of his clothes am i right?"

"yes..."  
"and how many would he need?" Blaine asked and Kurt looked at Blaine confused.

"well minimum 6 male and 6 female atleast" Mr. Andrew told Blaine waiting for Kurt to respond angrily again.  
"and if he gets the models by next week...he can be in New York fashion week?" "yes, he can" "okay then we will see you next week with the models...thank you" Blaine said with a smile and squeeze Kurt's shoulder "very well then... Good day Mr. Anderson's"  
as Mr. Andrew left

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at Blaine and said "do you own a modeling agency which you never told me about" Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt to his feet so he can wrap his arms around his slender waist

"not an agency...but HOT models i can guarentee...just wait and see..."

"should i be concern with the company you keep?" Kurt asked wide eyed Blaine chuckled again and said "you know them..." he then kissed Kurt and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pressed forward then came Dianna (Kurt's personal assistant) running in as she said "emergency Mr. Anderson's ...the school just called something happened with Alex and Conner"...

* * *

"Mr. Anderson's is there something you didn't tell us about your children...we know that they come from a werewolve family but...did you miss an important detail?" the prinicipal asked slowly as she watched Alex and Conner sitting outside talking to each other...Alex holding Conner's hand looking scared as Conner tried to talk to Alex who looked freaked out.

"i don't know what you are saying Ma'am" Kurt said and held onto Blaine's hand.

"today at 10 am in English class...Alex started to well...i think you better see for yourself" she played the video on the vcr which was taken from the schools survillence...

* * *

'Alex was sitting infront with Conner next to her and then suddenly a girl from behind her pulled at Alex's hair and Alex clenched her fists than all of a sudden a book infront of that girl flew up and smacked her head'

* * *

Kurt and Blaine both gasped " Blaine...wha-did you see that?" Kurt stuttered.  
Blaine nodded and looked over to the principal "i swear Ma'am we...didn't know...Alex never told us about any of this"

" and Conner here at nap time ends up thrashing and screaming..." the prinicipal said but Kurt cut her and said "we know he has trouble sleeping".

"Mr. Anderson thats not all of it, after waking up from the dream he said to the teacher... And i quote" she looked down at the peice of paper and dictated

"Carly is going to pull Alex's hair and Alex won't like it...it seems to me Conner some how knew this woupd happen...look i know about them and your family my own son in law comes from a witch background, BUT i suggest you solve this problem before something horrible happens, i am giving both of them a week off to get this sorted out...and i hope this won't be a problem?"

"no not at all...thank you" Blaine said and helped Kurt up who nodded a thankyou "good day Mr. Anderson's"

* * *

...

"are we in trouble?" Alex squeaked from the back seat as Blaine was driving Kurt turned and said "oh no sweetie...your not in trouble..."

"than why you angry daddy?" Conner asked and looked at his hands clasped in his lap.  
"we're not angry bud...you did nothing wrong" Blaine said from up front.

"where we going papa?" Alex asked still scared a bit. "we're going to grandma and grandpa in Washington for a few days... The Jet is waiting to take us at the airport"

Conner rested back in his seat and mumbled something that sounded like "i hate ayero-panes".  
...

* * *

A/N: soooo next up Washington...the problem with Alex and Conner would be revealed in next chapter...and as for Kurt and his models those would be revealed too...hope you enjoyed... :-)


	4. Chapter 4: Washington

**Now Washington... **

**The story might be a bit slow from here i'll try to keep it up... **

**And like always ignore my spellings if you can and i don't own glee...btw...did you hear Kurt is getting a new love interest and Blaine and Kurt would be friends from now on ...**

** (i hate this) annnnndddd Rachel will know a guy name Paul who will be Kurt's new love interest anddddd i HEARD that would be somewhere in his 20's so he would be older that Kurt...i want my Klaine and only Klaine :-(**

* * *

"hey its so good to see you Mrs. Anderson greeted Kurt and Blaine as they walked in the Anderson mansion. Alex was sleeping in Blaine's arms and Conner in Kurt's who was very much drooling over Kurt's collar.

"i see Conner still droll" Denise walked forward pecking lightly on Conner's plump cheek, "yeah pretty much...always keep a spare shirt when he has to sleep" Kurt chuckled.  
Wes, David and the rest of the came rushing down the stairs they stopped in their tracks when the spotted the two kids asleep d frowned

"Aw the munchkins are asleep"  
"when will they wake up?" David asked clearly looking depressed after seeing them asleep.

"when they want to seriously! Aren't you happy to see us?" Blaine said shifting when Alex turned in his arms to rest her cheek on Blaine's neck.

"Kurt maybe but you?...Nah! We only want the kids" Greg said and the rest of the guys laughed.  
Conner stirred a little and moved until he started drooling on Kurt's neck as he whimpered in his arms and asked in a sad voice "daddy?"

"ssh baby, I'm here go back to sleep" Kurt whispered in his hair and placed a kiss on his fore head

"okay so i think lets give Kurt and Blaine some space...and let them put the twins down" Mrs. Anderson said and Kurt smiled gratefully...  
Blaine was in the walk in closet grabbing some clothes to change into after he walked out the shower. Kurt showered before him. They decided it was for the best that at least one of them would stay behind as the twins slept on their bed.

* * *

Ever since Alex and Conner were born they were given an attach room which had their own beds and toys in them but lately looking at their current situation the twins needed Kurt and Blaine more than anything.

Alex was the first one to wake up and Kurt decided to give her a bath while Blaine lied down with Conner.  
Alex mostly took a bath without much fuss, as for Conner he ALWAYS made a mess by throwing water around. When Kurt changed Alex into her frock he dried her hair and made to pony tails.

When Kurt walked back to the room Blaine was fast asleep with his mouth open and slightly snoring as Conner cuddled next to him. Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's and Conner's cheek and closed his mouth, then left with Alex walking hand in hand with him.

Alex and Conner played outside with the guys in the back yard. While Kurt and Blaine talked to Blaine's parents about the problem.

"I don't get one thing...Blaine and I both gave the sperm sample...and why didn't any one tell us that the surrogate mother was a witch!..." Kurt rubbed his temples as Blaine did the same.

"we didn't know either sweetheart... She was a lost witch, she had no idea she was a witch" Kurt straightened up and reached for Blaine's hand who instantly grabbed it.  
"so now what we do?" Blaine asked rubbing circles into Kurt's hands.

"we will find a witch we know...she would be able to help...till then just spend time with them"

* * *

Kurt walked hand in hand with Blaine out to the back yard

"what do we do?" Kurt asked as they stopped in the veranda, he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, as Blaine moved so he could wrap his arms around Kurt. He placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek and said

"we wait...till then lets worry about getting you runway models" Kurt chuckled and looked up.

"and where should we start looking?" Blaine smiled and walked down the steps into the huge yard. "heys guys...how much do you love me?" the boys gasped all at once and

Wes said "woah! Anderson you got to take me on a date first"

"i can't believe you would do that to Kurt!" Nick tried to act offended... Kurt chuckled and Blaine rolled his eyes "trust me you would be last of my choice"

"*gasp* Blaine thats rude" David placed a hand on his heart in a dramatic way.  
"GUYS! Be serious..."  
"okay...okay...so whats up?" Greg said trying to pull a serious face.

" Kurt needs models for his first fashion show...but no one is willing to model for a werewolf...soooo are you up for it?"

"DAMN right! Dude have you seen my catwalk!" Greg said and nudged Nick.

"so you guys in?" Blaine asked one more time they exchanged looks then said all at once "YES! Bring it!" Kurt jumped up and down and said "Thank youuuu sooo mucchhhh"  
...

* * *

"okay so we have Cooper, Wes, David, Greg, Brian, Nick, and Jesse...and from girls we have...Denise, Alexis, Jamie...we are three girls short" Blaine said as he tapped on his notepad.

"i can call in Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Tina and Quinn and maybe Noah, Sam and Finn..and i was thinkkkkingggg that i may have enough models...and i AM doing men collection more...soooo i want one sexy model to walk with me at the end of the show..."

"i'd be honored to accompany you"

* * *

**so hope you liked it... and yeah Alex and Conner are half witch...**


	5. Note

Aurthors note:

this s not the next update but this is just a note...  
i am having trouble writing four stories at once cuz i am working of 'Never Felt Like This Before' squeal and than Blood Lust squeal, 'Thrist or Love'... along with another Klaine story 'song speaks louder than words' and then a collaboration story of Klaine i am doing with my friend TVD Lover 18... so i am trying as much as i can to update all of them so if you get a late update don't be mad because i have others too... but i'll try to update each of them when ever i can... so thanks for reading the note ... questions? confusions? you can ask in PM or Review...

happy reading xxx,  
M.Z.B. 


	6. Chapter 5: getting ready

Happy Reading:) ignore my spellings i typed this all on my cell phone...  
Oh and WARNING: Smut ;)

* * *

"HOLD STILL!"  
"ouch... You just want an excuse to stab me"  
"i dont need an excuse to do that"  
"haha hilariou-ouch!, Kurt stop that!"  
"you stop moving" Kurt gave him a stern look.  
And Blaine fidget again and protested "Im not!"

"yes you are Blainers..."  
"you are worse than rest of us"

"shut up Cooper"  
"Annnddddd there... All done" Kurt stepped back and marvelled his clothes design.

"i feel so pretty" Wes said sarcastically "honey your always gorgeous" David added and Wes gave him a scowl as everyone laughed.

They all had been up earlier to help Kurt with the fittings. Everyone simply worked along except Blaine who kept fidgeting and Jesse who kept flirting with Kurt as he took his measurements and fixed his outfit and this time not only jesse but Cooper did too... He also said "you just asked me to strut so you can see my chest naked".  
Which made Blaine growl and Kurt simply laugh at Blaine's possesiveness.

They worked all morning as the twins slept most of the time than played with Nan May or watch Kurt work on clothings.

"can i move now?" Nick complained and Jeff rolled his eyes at everyones impatience. They all had been standing on pedestals since Kurt began, after giving them a final looks Kurt nodded and said

"yes you guys can go ... and take them off carefully"

Everyone sighed in relief and walked to their rooms. Kurt started to pack his stuff up but was met by Blaine who peppered his jaw with kisses and whispered "Mr. Hummel u think your modep needs help taking his clothes off"

"oh... Tell jesse i'll be with him in a few minutes"  
Blaine spun Kurt around and kissed him full on the mouth and whispered as they parted "your not going anywhere" Kurt giggled as Blaine pulled him towards their bedroom.

* * *

Once in the room Kurt locked the door and Blaine looked at Kurt hungirly. He made a move and ripped Kurt's clothes off and latched his lips to Kurt's pulse sucking and biting as he enjoyed hearing his husband moan and pull at his hair. Than when Blaine pushed Kurt down on the bed he made a move to climb on top off him but Kurt immideately sat up and held his hand out.  
"wait... Let ME take your clothes off" Blaine chuckled and winked at Kurt and stand up straight and said "do your worst"

Kurt smiled and started to slowly peal off the layer off clothing as he touched and careesed the patches of his revealed skin suggestively as Blaine breathed heavily gasping when his hard memeber was free from Kurt's tight fitting pants. Once the last layer was off he pushed Kurt down rather hardly and climbed on top of him as he grabbed Kurt's wrists and pinned them above his head and grinded down on Kurt. "GOD! We need time alone" Blqine gasped when Kurt's hand brushed his nippled then the sides of his hips.  
Kurt nodded and pushed up harder against Blaine and gasped at the friction and said

"NEED you..." Blaine didnt waste any time he grabbed the lube and prepared Kurt without teasing him. Kurt kept asking for more when Blaine prepared him slowly so he forcefully pushed Blaine's fingers in and gasped and moaned **"fuck-Blaine...need** you NOW!"

After Kurt was stretched enough Blaine said "lets make it quick"

"less talking" Kurt gasped when Blaine pushed inside him. He grabbed his hair and pulled him up to kiss him, all teeth and tongue. Blaine grabbed Kurt's thigh and placed it on his shoulder.

Kurt wrapped the other leg around Blaine's waist for better angel and thrusted deep inside Kurt hitting everytime he moved in and out. He grabbed Kurt's cock and stroked it as Kurt dug his fingers in Blaine's back and tightened his grip moving in rhythm with Blaine.

It didnt take long till Blaine came inside Kurt with a loud groan and bit down his neck all the way to his abdomen after Kurt came too.

They took their time catching their breath as Blaine rested on top off Kurt, while Kurt played with his curls he placed a kiss on his forehead and whispered "i love you"  
"i love you to, my love'' Blaine replied and kissed Kurt one more time before they cleaned them selves up to meet the witch that had to come.

* * *

"Kurt, Blaine meet Seerene she will help us with Alex and Conner"  
"hello Mr. Anderson's its a pleasure to meet you" she shaked hands with Blaine and Kurt and sat down while... They talkee about how to settle this and Seerene gave a few pointers.  
She told us to keep asking Conner about his dreams and to chanel Alex's anger or frustration with controlling her telepathy.

After having a long conversation of the two fathers with their children, they came to an understanding. Alex was worried about hurting some one and didnt want to be a monster. After calming her down they said that they'll practise her ability along with Conner's after school.

Kurt had told Blaine that he could bring both of them over to work if he ran late.

Now all was left to finalize Kurt's fashion show and to assign dates for his Lima friends and his pack to come over to New York a week before the show. And all was left to worry was that hopes Alex and Conner don't do anything at school again.

Blaine and Kurt sat side by side as both of the kids fell asleep after putting them to bed. They took a long... Bath relaxing and just feeling each other before they cuddled together hoping what yet has to come is not as terrible as thr witch had told them.

* * *

A/N: so i know i didnt tell u what the witch told them... You will find that out as the story progress... The New Directions will be back soon in next two chapters...  
And who has watched the klaine phone call from thanksgiving episode... I cried... Chris and Dare are amaaazzzziiiinnnnggggg actors ... And i loved the song lets have a kiki + SJP is so nice:-)

Review if u like:-)


	7. Chapter 6: practice and surprise

**Let the games begin…. hope you like it:)**

* * *

Conner seemed to be getting quite agitated with telling about his dreams, which often gave him headaches and some time migraines, at such a young age. The first time that happened was that even though the witch warned them that Conner would be suffering from this plus, he'd also be able to read mines just by the simplest of touch.

Kurt had just arrived back from work, late, finalizing the stuff for his fashion week. So Blaine and Kurt just spent most of their nights sleeping and cuddling and just sometimes a few heavy make outs. Kurt refused sex as he knew he'd be sore and that he was stressed and wanted to relax when they did make love, which was impossible with their kid's powers.

That night Conner walked into their parent's room and climbed on their king size bed he crawled to the center where Kurt was lying, his head on Blaine's chest as he snuggled at his side. Conner lied on top of his fathers back and whispered in his ear "Daddy?... Daddy? Wake up"

Kurt shifted in Blaine's arms to see his son looking at him as beads of sweat rolled down his fore head "what's wrong, sweetie" Kurt asked as he unwind Blaine's arms to pick Conner up. "I had a bad dweam and now my head hurrrts" Kurt kissed his fore head and walked to the twins room with Conner in his arms head resting on Kurt's neck.

Kurt sat down on the bed with his son resting on top of him and started to hum a lullaby as he ran his fingers in Conner's soft hair making him soon fall asleep.

* * *

Alex on the other hand was tough to deal with, it all happened when she threw a fit and started moving everything in the playground after the girl teased her saying:

"Your Daddies are fags"

"What did you say?"

"I heard my Daddy say your Daddies are bad"

"Don't say that"

"You have bad Daddies, everyone hates them" Alex gritted her teeth and clenched her tiny hands in fists. Conner groaned when he knew what was going to happen so he went to the teacher and informed her way before this event took, place. Luckily by the time their teacher called Blaine Ale had only managed to pick up toys and crayons in the air but still hadn't hit the girl. Blaine wrapped his arms around her and he **demanded** to speak with the Father of the child who teased her.

After having a **nice** chat with the Father, he would never **dare** say a bad word an warned him that if Alex cried or troughs a fit because of the girl, he would come after him

* * *

The second time, what happened was that the Anderson's had reserved Central Park to celebrate Kurt's upcoming fashion show a week before it. The new Directions arrived a week before as they stayed at a privet pent house courtesy of Mr. Anderson. Kurt worked with Finn, Puck, Rachel, Santana, Quinn and Brittany, as soon as they arrived. And then he worked with all of his models on a practice trial runway.

Kurt would never forget that awkward moment when Rachel and Jesse met after all of that history. She understood that Jesse was meant to be with Blaine's sister but it killed her to see that even though Finn and Rachel were soon to be married.

Puck on the other hand fit right in with everyone and so did the girls and Quinn managed to attract David's attention it felt as if they were _mates, _but no one was sure yet.

Kurt practiced with Blaine and his kids on the other side slightly away from his friends and family, they practiced Alex powers.

"Come on honey… you can do it" Kurt urged on as he clapped his hands, Alex stood at a distance with a Frisbee in front of her "what if I can't Daddy?"

"We won't force you, princess but just give it a try and toss it to Conner" Blaine said as he placed his hands on Conner's shoulders who looked up at his Dad's and said

"What if she hits me… I saw her hit someone with it"

"She won't… will you?" Kurt asked his daughter who smiled and shook her head than teased Conner "I'll try not too"

She than focused and lifted the Frisbee… but when she threw it rather than sending it to Conner it went straight to Wes's head. "Sorryyyy Uncle Wes" Alex called out and bit her lip, something she got a habit form Kurt.

Wes chuckled and said "that's alright sweet pea, but keep trying your doing great" he tossed the disk to Kurt who grabbed it and mouthed thank you. He placed the Frisbee back on the ground for another try.

* * *

"now slowly whisk" Kurt directed Alex who sat on the counter whisking with her telepathy as she helped Kurt with his annual pre show stress baking. The fashion show had three days left.

"Good job" he added the chocolate chips that Conner handed sitting on the other end of aisle "Daddy, Papa has a surprise for you"

"Really?" Kurt asked and leaned forward but Alex nudged him and whispered "Papa said not to tell, so shush!"

"Nothing Daddy, Conner is being silly" Alex explained and smiled Kurt nodded and chuckled thinking of the surprise.

Kurt was so drained he was the last one to exit the building as he walked out rather than his usual car there was a black stretch limo waiting with the door open by his driver

"Mr. Anderson said to give you this" he handed Kurt a rose and a card. Kurt smiled and received it he sat inside and read it:

_**Mr. Anderson, before you have your BIG show just sit back and relax**_

_**I have a surprise for you **_

The car pulled to a stop and as the door opened Kurt stepped on the red carpet leading to their private jet and at the end of the stairs of the Jet was Blaine dressed in lean black Armani suit holding a flower and smiling at Kurt.

"What's all this?" Kurt asked as he walked towards his husband.

"Conner and Alex are with their grandparents for two days. So _we_ can have a pre show time off for two days for complete free from job and family duty and don't worry about your job I have it all cove-" Kurt launched him self at Blaine and kissed him hard on the mouth making him to stop talking, he wrapped his arms and Blaine's neck as he hugged him and kissed him.

"Thank you, I love you…so where are we going?"

"That's a surprise"

* * *

**A/N: so where is Blaine taking Kurt? You'll find that out soon and I can assure you this that the upcoming two chapters will be smutty… very smutty ;) **

**Review and tell me what you think? Or any suggestions for the chapters next **


	8. Chapter 7: Day 1

WARNING: If gay love making not your thing than don't read ahead and dont say i didn't warn you for the two boys passionate love making ;)

And if u like u can follow me on twitter ...gleeKKK187 MahrukhZahid

And as usual not good spelling hopefully less errors in spelling and yeah... I dont own glee or Klaine Ryan Murphy is the lucky one to own them:) :p

* * *

Blaine had arranged a very fine dinning in the jet as they traveled to where ever Blaine was taking him. They felt like they were kids again. Holding hands over the table and gazing into each others eyes and just marvelling how wonderful the little touch of closeness felt even if they hadn't kissed till the end of the date.

Blaine held Kurt's hand as they landed the driver placed their suit cases in their bag and drove them to the mexico coastal area where a boat awaited for them.

"a boat?" Kurt stepped in the white motor boat as the driver helped Blaine with the luggage

"yes we are going to MY private island...which techinically is OUR now"

"are you reanacting breaking dawn?"

Blaine chuckled and let the driver leave as the moved to the front of the boat "no i think our honeymoon was better than theirs"

Kurt hummed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's chest as he started the boat and said ''yeah... Those two weeks in your families Venice beach house was amazing"

Kurt kissed Blaine's neck softly and sighed as his husband drove the boat to the darker parts of the sea till they reached a small island of a few cluster of trees and plants with a BIG house in the center.

Blaine and Kurt walked the white sand with their luggage as Blaine unlocked the big wooden door and walked inside he heard Kurt gasp what he knew he would.

The house was HUGE! And more beautiful than he ever imagined. Blaine placed the luggage down and walked behind Kurt as he looked at the house till they reached the main hall the veiw of the sea was clear and all around it was like a peice of heaven for Kurt even though he didn't believe in it.

"we are alone... On this big empty island... Just the two of us" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear sending shivers down his back. Kurt nodded and smiled as he turned to face him saying "i think i know what i want to do now"

Kurt just looked at Blaine for the briefest moment before climbing on top of him for a needy lustful kiss. Blaine moaned as Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaines curls and gasped when Blaine started nibbling on his lower lip for Kurt to welcome his kiss.

His hands gripped Kurt's ass and picked him up as Kurt compiled and wrapped hus long legs around Blaine's waist thrusting with every kiss. Blaine started to plant open mouth kisses all over his neck as he walked with Kurt wrapped around him further into the house. When they made it to the living room area Kurt dropped his legs down and pushed Blaine down on the couch he straddled him and kissed him wildly all teeth and tongue, the passion and want pulsing throught their mates vein.

Kurt needed to feel more to have more. His nails elongating and he ripped Blaine's shirt into shreds and than his pants. He lowered him self down kissing along the abdomen area of Blaine's 6 pack licking along the muscles. He grabbed the waist band of Blaine's boxers between his sharp teeth and pulled them down and when Kurt moved up, Blaine's eyes were pitch black he turned them over and Kurt fell with a 'thump' on the floor as he started to rip every piece of clothing Kurt had on until he was fully naked and panting Kurt sat up and wrapped his legs once again around Blaine's waist and sucked on his earlobe after he whispered seductively "bedroom"

Blaine gripped one of his claw hands on Kurt's back and the other on his hips probably cutting his skin as he did so and moved towards the room while they just kissed the hell out of each other.

Kurt clawed at Blaine's back and shoulders when they some how managed to enter the room. Blaine slammed him against the shut door and thrusted into Kurt who threw his head back and gasped "unghhh...please Blaine!"

Blaine spun them around and dropped them down on the bed. He wanted to spend time marveling Kurt's body which he mostly never got the chance to. So he started kissing and licking as he made his way down Kurt, while his fingers brushed his balls and his hole making the designer whimper and gasp.

Blaine licked the pre come off of Kurt and he knew he didn't want to go back and get the lube even though the condoms weren't necesarry for them. Blaine moved two of his fingers up and parted Kurt's lips with them allowing him to suck them. After Kurt did Blaine flipped Kurt face down and whispered into his ear "i want to take it slow" Kurt groaned at the throaty voice Blaine had that always drove him crazy.

Blaine moved down and spread Kurt's legs and Kurt voice cracked

"FUCK! BLAINE!" the boy screamed and panted when he felt Blaine's tongue in his hole along with two fingers stretching him open. Kurt clenched his fists as Blaine buried his fingers and his tongue deeper till Blaine's fingers met his prostrate. "B-Blaine-oh fuck-stopppp... I'll c-come"

Blaine slid his fingers out and flipped Kurt over onto his back and straddled him Blaine sat on his knees and said in a hoarse voice to his panting husband

"prepare me, baby"

Kurt didn't need to think twice until he moved down and swallowed Blaine whole and sucked on his hard cock. Blaine gripped Kurt's messy hair and bucked his hips forward thankfully Kurt had enough practise with Blaine making him not to have a gag reflex everytime Blaine fucked Kurt's mouth. Kurt swirled his tongue around the tip gathering the pre come before licking and sucking Blaine.

"oh-kay-thats- GOD- Kurttt-enough" Blaine ripped Kurt's head away from his hard member forcing him self NOt to come until he was deep inside his lover.

Blaine moved Kurt to lie down as they kissed, Blaine grabbed Kurt's leg and drapped one over his shoulder the other around his waist and raised Kurt up as his hands gripped Kurt's back and hip. Blaine grabbed a fluffy pillow and placed it beneath Kurt and whispered

"iloveyoubaby" but before Kurt could reply without a warning Blaine moved into Kurt as the taller boy clawed his back and wrapping his legs tighter. When Blaine was all in and let Kurt adjust

"move baby" Kurt gasped and Blaine compiled he drew completely out before he thrusted again... Picking up the pace as Kurt's moans and groans grew louder till the boy screamed Blaine's name and cursed repeadelty whenever as every thrust Blaine hit Kurt's prostate.

As sweet and gentle love making Blaine had thought of... It was useless all he needed was Kurt lips biting and suckimg at his pulse and clawing his ass as he fucked him to through him off his original plan.

It wasn't long till Kurt started meeting Blaine's movement and rubbed against Blaine's stomach till Blaine reached and stroked his mates hard cock and he came all over his hand screaming Blaine's name as he did.  
And Blaine followed coming deep inside his mate while he panted and let go of Kurt's jelly legs and dropped down on his husbands chest.

They kissed lazily whispering i love you with every kiss as they parted.

"i am so glad you did this... Its been a while to be close to you SO much"  
"anything for you baby... I love you.."

They were to tired to walk and take a shower so Blaine cleaned them up with a wet cloth and wrapped the quilt around both of them and fell asleep with both of the lovers tangled up in each other.

Thinking they have another day of pure bliss and relaxation with each other

* * *

A/N: hope you liked the smut... I think its the longest and the most smuttttyyyy one i've ever written...


	9. not update NOTE

NOTE:-

So ALGO? Will be of three chapters more cuz i am out of ideas soooo i have a new klaine supernatural fic...  
Read the summrary and tell me what you think...

Kurt Hummel was the son of lord of vampires while Blaine Anderson was the son of lord of werewolves all over America. The feud between the vampire and werewolves was for ages and passed on to the next generations. Kurt moved into Dalton after pleading to his father for being educated outside the mansion.

When he meets Blaine they are against each other. But instantly something sparks in them and they some how end finding help and peace within each other. As they fall in love and can't leave each other. But their family feud goes to FAR and the two kinds go to war.

Is the two mates love enough to bring peace when it comes to death of either of their family?

So whatya think:) ?  



	10. Chapter 8: Day 2

**First things first guys…I need you to recommend me a good Beta… because firstly I never used Beta before and I am planning too… so I need a reliable good Beta if anyone can recommend or Beta for me… it would be great**

**So back to the story …. Let's hope you like it**

**WARNING: Smut ahead ;) mostly AND ONLY smut ;D**

* * *

Kurt was in the kitchen wearing only his boxers as he planned to get up early to give Blaine break in bed but to his surprise Blaine was already up as he snaked his arms around Kurt's waist wearing what seemed to be _Kurt's_ pajama bottoms as he pressed his chest against Kurt's back.

"I should be the one pampering you" Blaine whispered in his ear kissing the spot under his ear that drove Kurt crazy

"I wanted to make you something" Kurt smiled and leaned back into his touch

"This isn't stress cooking right?" Blaine asked and Kurt chuckled his back vibrating with laughter against Blaine.

"I'm actually quite relaxed, baby… as a matter of fact I'm sooooo relaxed that I am going to repay you for last night" Kurt nipped at his ear lobe.

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm, so sit down, eat and I'll see you on the beach"

* * *

….

"I wish we could stay here forever" Blaine said as both of the couple lied on the beach their feet's touching the water whenever a new tide came. The sun was almost going down now.

"me too…but you know what… having kids, growing old, and having you is pretty good for me" Kurt smiled at him and began to kiss his way down Blaine's chest than back up over and over again, he licked Blaine's neck earning a groan that Kurt loved so much from Blaine as h started to palm his through his swim trunks.

"stop teasing" Blaine rolled his head back and arched his back when Kurt started teasing the line of Blaine's waist with little bites, Kurt chuckled in a low sexy voice and whispered hoarsely "who's teasing, love". Kurt slid Blaine's boxers down and threw them away on the white sand he then slid back up and whispered seductively in his ear

"Now you're going to stay still, and let me have my way with you…is that understood?" Blaine nodded eagerly and clutched his fingers in Kurt's hair and kissed him fiercely while whispering "your gonna take me on the beach"

"I plan to…now hands to your side, lover boy" Kurt smacked his chest and smiled at Blaine who moaned when Kurt rubbed against his hard length.

Kurt licked a stripe down Blaine's chest all the way to his hard member, and whispered as he stroked him lightly caressing his hard on "tell me what you want?"

"You…all of you, baby _god! Touch me!"_ Blaine squirmed underneath Kurt, eager for his husband to do something Kurt chuckled and took a little cat licks on the head gathering the pre cum but Blaine was still agitated tried in all his will power not to move his hips. Kurt started to caress Blaine's thighs as he sucked on the head, Blaine gasped and gripped Kurt's hair that was falling over his waist. It didn't take long till Blaine cried in pleasure "GOD! Kurt… I'm gonna c-" and without finishing his sentence he came in his Mates mouth, breathing labored as he tried to gain composure Blaine finally opened his eyes and turned to flip Kurt on to his back to re pay him, but Kurt pushed his shoulders back down and whispered against his jaw sending shivers down the shorter boy beneath him.

"No, I'm not done with you yet…" Kurt nipped teasingly at Blaine's pulse he brought two fingers up to Blaine's mouth, Blaine sucked on the fingers to get them wet so Kurt could slide them in without causing pain to Blaine.

Blaine opened his legs wider so Kurt could settle in easily, the sweat on their skin making the sand stick _everywhere_ it would be uncomfortable but for what they were doing… none of the two wolves cared as long as they were doing or touching _something_. Kurt without a warning as he kissed Blaine slid the two fingers in, making him groan out loud.

Kurt crooked his fingers and added another in and stretched him open, when his fingers finally brushed Blaine's prostrate, Blaine rolled his head back and said his voice hoarse and panting "_**just go in… right now!**_"

Kurt slid up so he could position himself above Blaine he placed a hand under his head and lifted his head up slightly so Blaine could suck him enough that Kurt would not have problem going in… apparently Blaine didn't stop he instead sucked harder and harder that Kurt had to push his off of his hard member, Kurt didn't take another thought he placed his hands under Blaine's calves and lifted his legs to his waist and without a warning and even moving slowly he pushed into Blaine, burying deep inside him, as he felt the tight heat his ears filling with all the throaty noises and words of love Blaine was letting out.

Kurt slid completely out before going back in harder than before, the way Blaine buried his fingers in Kurt's shoulders gaining a bit leverage. Kurt knew Blaine was a bit caught up to say what he wanted now; so he did the best he could.

He pushed in him again hitting his prostrate with every thrust in a perfect rhythm. Kurt knew Blaine would be feeling this when he'll walk down the runaway. And just that the thought of Blaine walking and flirting with the camera's and people as he wore the tight fitted red pants Kurt designed for him to wear made Kurt groan and push in harder, Blaine screamed in both pleasure and pain as he came all over their chests and Kurt came right after wards filling his husband with all he could.

* * *

Then he collapsed on Blaine's chest breathing heavily, both of them just stayed there. Until they watched the sun finally disappeared. Kurt looked at Blaine who was smiling mischievously at him, as he slid out of Blaine making the man beneath him wince at the sudden loss.

"You…are the best husband ever!" Blaine said and got up with Kurt, he kissed him slowly before bending down to grab his trunks and said "god! I'm going to feel this for a week"

"Sorry" Kurt said and kissed Blaine's cheek as they walked back into the house making their way to the bathroom to take a bath.

"Don't be… I love you and I want to feel you whenever I can" Blaine smiled and pulled him into the grand bathroom kissing him passionately as he whispered against his lips "it's our last day"

"Sooooo…. Does that mean round 2?" Kurt winked at him as he said and Blaine turned the faucet on and let the warm water fill the tub, "don't mind if I do… but you'll have to clean this sand you got all over me"

Kurt pushed him into the tub and climbed looking at him with lust blown eyes.

* * *

**A/N: so hope you like the smut**** and next chapter will be last also…it will feature Kurt's fashion show and will be a long chapter probably…. So writing it would take time and also if you guys want I can post an epilogue too**

**So leave a review if you like**

**M.Z.B.**


	11. Chapter 9:Day 2: Part

**This chapter ONLY contains smut-again… as you requested for round two and I never refuse any request and try to full fill them to make my readers happy…. Sooooooooo here's Round Two… I tried a bit different way of writing smut, since yeah I agree the last smut was not good… cuz honestly I was pissed off at something during writing it so… I hope this makes up for it.**

**Don't read if you can't handle the smut ;)**

**Ignore any grammatical error and hope you enjoy**

* * *

Kurt pushed Blaine back down on the bed, and watched him…

His eyes closed, lips trembling, messy curls sweaty and plastered over his forehead, cheeks flushed and red, lips swollen and red from all the intense kisses as they were parted taking in as much air as he could while his chest heaved. Kurt would never get tired of this, just watching his husband, a begging horny mess was one of the things that never got old for him.

Blaine tried to gain composure but Kurt licked his lips and attacked Blaine's throat; causing the man beneath him to gasp and moan under his touch, as Kurt slid up, his hands gliding up Blaine's side and back down making him squirm; as much as Blaine loved his husband he hated him too, Kurt enjoyed making him squirm,

Kurt sucked on his pulse and then licked his husbands parted lips, Blaine moved up to kiss him but, Kurt pulled away and looked down at him and chuckled in a sexy tone.

"No, bad boy… no touching till I tell you to"

"Ugnh! Kurt! Stop being such a **fucking tease**" Blaine rolled his head back.

"Let me enjoy… that's why you brought me here…" Kurt whispered in his low seductive voice his warm breath against Blaine's ear lobe till he bit it as his hands traveled in-between Blaine's thigh but still not going near the sensitive area.

"God! I hate you so much right now!"

"Doesn't look like it when you're writhing underneath me, hoping for me to **touch** you… do you **want me** to touch you, Blaine?" Kurt asked the question in an innocent voice as he moved up on his elbow to see his husbands face as he said

"just kiss me goddamnit!" he screamed. Kurt chuckled and kissed Blaine, his hands on his flushed cheeks making his head difficult to move '_you gotta love werewolf strength'_ Kurt thought to him self as he slowly slid up and down Blaine's length causing slow friction, but whenever Blaine tried to buck up Kurt would either push his hips down by a hand or would rise up, causing Blaine to whine.

Kurt grinded against him harder this time eliciting a groan from the panting boy, he licked a long strip from Blaine's ear all the way to his Adams apple and whispered against his collar bone "**tell me what you want**?"

Blaine shivered when Kurt finally moved his hand south to caress his throbbing erection; Blaine clamped a hand around the back of Kurt's neck and pushed his lips against Kurt's causing him to gasp, and making it easy to slide his tongue in.

"Just do _something_…ugh! _Please!"_ Blaine gasped when Kurt squeezed his hands around him.

Kurt ripped his lips away from Blaine's and reached for the lube on the bedside table, quickly squirting a good amount of it on Blaine's hands, and placed them on his hip while he laid on top of him again, Straddling his waist as he did so; Kurt said "prepare me baby, I'm going to ride you"

Blaine could **never** say no to that, so he did what he was asked to, he pushed two fingers in deep inside Kurt and slid them out before adding the third in as he prepared his husband who moaned into Blaine's neck, once he was stretched enough Kurt got up from Blaine's chest and applied some of the lube on Blaine's cock, Kurt looked at Blaine one more time who clenched the bed sheets waiting for Kurt,

"open you eyes, Blaine I want to see your face when you go inside me" and Blaine did he panted and looked at Kurt who settled on top of him again and aligned Blaine against his hole, he slowly slid down on Blaine' member, watching his husbands face as he did so.

"God, KURT! How are you still so **fucking tight**" Kurt adjusted above Blaine before he moved his hip upwards and going back down, Blaine moved his hands to place them one Kurt's hips steadying him as he practically jumped up and down in Blaine's lap gasping and groaning when ever Blaine's cock brushed against his prostrate, Blaine looked at Kurt his eyes close head hanging his hands on Blaine's waist as he moved up and down, Blaine **finally** took that as the chance to touch Kurt.

He grasped Kurt's cock in his hand and pumped it making his lover above him say "_fuck! Shit! Harder BLAINE!"_ he squealed in his high voice and Blaine happily obliged pumping harder and moving his hips in rhythm with Kurt's movements above him.

"Shit! **Baby** I'm c-close!"

"m-me t-to OH GOD!-' and that was it for Kurt as he came all over Blaine's chest and Blaine came inside him filling his husband with all he could. Stroking Kurt during his orgasm until Kurt slid up easing out of Blaine and rolled over to lie down next to Blaine panting.

He turned his face towards Blaine and smiled at him as he said "Best. Vacation. Ever!"

"I love you, honey…but vacations over tomorrow and back to work" Blaine smiled and pecked him on the lips sighing happily.

But Kurt groaned and said "Ugh don't remind me and make me nervous!" Blaine perched up on his elbow and looked down at Kurt

"I can cool you down, baby" Blaine offered with a wink, Kurt chuckled and slapped his arm away so he could get up to grab a wash cloth form the table, he cleaned Blaine then himself up as he said

"We need to rest, love… I think you forgot we have two kids who are extremely hyper with their powers"

"AH! Yes… I love you, forever " Blaine smiled as Kurt pulled the blanket over them and lying down his head pillowed on Blaine's chest he kissed the skin softly and whispered

"love you more"

* * *

**A/N: Vacations over, back to NYC… next stop New York's fashion week what goes on behind the curtains as Kurt prepares his family, friends/models for the show….**

**Hope you liked the smut**

**And now I'll update the last chapter soon and epilogue along with it.**

**Hope you enjoyed**


	12. Chapter 10: Fashion Night Out

**Okay so first of all I'll answer your questions first yes I forgot to mention at the beginning of the story and the end of NFLTB, that when Kurt changed to a werewolf he is now slightly a bit more dominant than Blaine, as for the amount of confidence he now has… I have been watching season 4 and sometime I see Kurt cry than Blaine cry than both of them cry… it was bugging me that Kurt should be a bit more strong, and compatible to Blaine… so I made Kurt a bit you can say 'dominant or what so ever', so yes Blaine is kind of a wimp ONLY when it comes to Kurt teasing the hell out of him… otherwise he still is the alpha…**

**Oh and important note: Blaine will be now the alpha as Mr. Anderson will hand over all the responsibility divided equally with Cooper and Blaine.**

**And then another question that yeah not afraid **_**much**_** to write smut, and yes I'll read your fic gladly and let you know if you should do the next chapter smutty and as soon as I am done with this chapter I'll read your fic… **

**So questions answered and this is the last a VERY long chapter of 'ALGO?' Hope you enjoy **

**Okay and another thing there is a song in the chapter which everyone who is modeling will sing….**

**The clothes worn by everyone would be like the ones from Fashion Night Out video of **_**Glee**_

* * *

"HOLY SHIT! Finn! Look at all these people!"

"How do all these people find the time to come see a fashion show?"

Kurt lips quivered as he choked out "GOD! I think I'm Gonna be sick"

Finn looked a bit confused on what to do as he looked around the crowded back stage "oh…I uh you need a bucket?"

"Finn… stop panicking, it's a figure of speech… where's Blaine?"

"he's still in hair and make up… he had way to many knots and rough crazy curls" Finn told Kurt who was still looking out at the crowd, the whole place was packed and everyone was sitting down, Kurt could see a few people of vogue, Elle, Cosmopolitan, The New Yorker sitting down not to mention all the fashion icons of the world, Kurt _seriously_ need to breathe till he panicked.

Kurt tried to think of happy things but at this moment all he could think was his collection being the laughing stock of all of New York. Finn placed an arm around Kurt's shoulder and squeezed him smiling down at his brother as he said

"dude your gonna be great, trust me… just look at how much you did and how much hard work you put in it… and look at me, I actually like my outfit"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at him head to toe than back outside mumbling "Finn, you like my clothes… it's not helping"

Finn knew Kurt was not insulting intentionally he did that when he was angry or afraid. Thankfully Finn sighed in relief when the familiar voice called his name "FINN! KURT!"

"MERECEDES?" Kurt gasped as he turned around with Finn to see his best friend running up to him with Alex and Conner running next to her holding Mercedes hands.

"what the fuck!" Kurt cheered _finally_ Finn thought as he watched Mercedes engulf her best friend in a hug, "you came!"

"i wouldn't miss my white boy's first fashion show ever! you have got to make a dress for me boy, once you are the top notch designer in America" Mercedes hugged him tightly than gave him a stern look.

Kurt chuckled and said "i'll design a one of a kind gown for you when YOU will walk down the red carpet of the Grammy's" they laughed and together Kurt couldn't even rememebr the last time he saw Mercy. then Alex and Conner finally got impatient of not getting the attention and nudged at Kurt's coat. He drop down on his knees and opened his arms for his children to run into them. Kurt chuckled as both of them started rambling and telling Kurt what has been going on lately even though Kurt could barely understand both of them talking at the same time he simply laughed

"You are going to be Gweat, Daddy" Alex cheered and Conner said the same to and kissed Kurt's cheek along with Alex at the same time.

"Where's papa?" Conner asked looking around for Blaine. "he's getting ready…lets go and help him" Kurt said and got up he held his pinkies of his both hands out for Conner and Alex to take as they walked to dressing area.

* * *

"Do I have too?"

"Yes, now stay still"

"Not so MUCH!" Blaine panicked at the amount of hair gel.

"Hey just a bit… I like his hair curly" Kurt said from behind Blaine turned his head to see Kurt walking towards Blaine with both of his kids by his side.

"Hm… I wonder who dressed you up so nicely." Kurt smirked at Blaine dressed in a red suit.

"Only the best designer in New York… are you nervous?" Blaine asked Kurt who took a seat next to Blaine and picked the kids up so they could sit on his lap.

"A bit…. OKAY! A lot I just… I don't want to be the biggest screw up in all of New York" Kurt pouted and looked down at his feet, Blaine reached forward and cupped Kurt's cheek to make him look up "you and I are going to kill this thing… everyone looks amazing and trust me dear, the moment we walk out on the runway jaws will drop"

Kurt chuckled and nodded he kissed Blaine lightly on the lips.

* * *

(5 minutes till show time)

"Okay guys huddle up… time for show circle" Finn announced gathering everyone

"What's a show circle?" David asked as everyone huddled around each other, "show circle was a thing Mr. Shue made for our glee club" Rachel said.

"Okay so Kurt would you like to do the honor?" Finn said and Kurt smiled he took a deep breath and started "okay so I just wanna thank you guys for everything… without you I wouldn't have a fashion show… you are everything my family my friends and I just love you guys, and I know that we are going to knock the rest of the designers down with our show… lets kill this thing!" Kurt cheered and everyone joined in.

"Ready, Rach.?" Kurt asked as he fixed the ear phones and mikes, Rachel nodded and took her position.

"Okay … dim the lights… smoke machine, and queue music"

**(**_**Fashion-David Bowie)**_

_(Rachel sing)_

**There's a brand new dance, but I don't know its name  
That people from bad homes do again and again  
**

_(Finn, Puck, Jesse)_

**It's big and it's bland full of tension and fear  
They do it over there but we don't do it here**

**Fashion! Turn to the left!  
Fashion! Turn to the right!  
Oooh, fashion!  
**

_(Denise… Wes… David… Jeff)_

**We are the goon squad and we're coming to town  
Beep beep  
Beep beep**

_(Quinn… Brittany… Santana)_

**Listen to me (don't listen to me)  
Talk to me (don't talk to me)  
Dance with me (don't dance with me), no  
Beep beep**

_(Cooper)_

**There's a brand new talk, but it's not very clear  
Oooh, bop  
That people from good homes are talking this year  
Oooh, bop, fashion  
**

(_Blaine)_

**It's loud and tasteless and I've heard it before  
Oooh, bop  
You shout it while you're dancing on the whole dance floor  
Oooh bop, fashion**

**Fashion! Turn to the left!  
Fashion! Right!  
Fashion!  
We are the goon squad and we're coming to town  
Beep beep**

**Listen to me (don't listen to me)  
Talk to me (don't talk to me)  
Dance with me (don't dance with me), no  
Beep beep**

_(everyone)_

**Oooh, bop, do do do do do do do do  
Fa-fa-fa-fa-fashion  
Oooh, bop, do do do do do do do do  
Fa-fa-fa-fa-fashion  
La-la la la la la la-la  
Oooh, bop, do do do do do do do do  
Fa-fa-fa-fa-fashion**

Blaine strikes the last pose and waits as Kurt comes out from the back, Blaine takes Kurt's hands and walk with him down the runway as everyone follows behind them in a single line. The crowd cheers and claps as the camera's flash takes the picture.

To say the show was a success would have been an understatement considering the amount of applaud. When they reach the end Kurt walks off stage and grabs Alex and Conner's hands and helps them up on the runway with Blaine's help, than the family all together walk till the end, "I'm so proud of you, baby" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as they walked back.

* * *

_(Backstage)_

To say Kurt wasn't excited would be and insult as the designer was jumping all around in excitement hugging and kissing everyone. Finn laughed and jumped up and down as Kurt hugged him tight.

"Guys! Take all you can cuz Kurt's kissing us for free" Wes yelled when Kurt kissed his cheek. Then he kissed and hugged Denise and when it was Cooper's turn, he had to bent down so Kurt could kiss him too, just like Finn did.

Then he finally turned to Blaine who was waiting patiently for his turn. He reached forward and grabbed a fistful of Kurt's shirt and pulled his in for a heavy, passionate kiss. Kurt moaned and placed a hand on the back of Blaine's neck to hold him in place as Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips in a tight grip.

They broke apart when the guys started to wolf whistle and cat call them. Kurt blushed and kissed Blaine's cheek before nuzzling his neck and said "I couldn't have done this without you"

* * *

_(After party)_

"-Those outfits were spectacular-"

"-The idea of bringing red color in a complete pant suit was amazing!-"

"-Kurt Anderson clothes are a must **have!-"**

"-The outfit Kurt's Husband wore and what Ms. Berry wore was a definite show stopper-"

"-The most best part of the whole New York Fashion Week was when Kurt Anderson's models sang as they walked the run way… -"

"I must say I am extremely impressed by the young boy, if every Fashion Week involves dancing, singing while modeling down the runway? Then we **definitely ** need more Gay Werewolves in this industry because Kurt Anderson's designs are to die for… best designer I have seen… a true talented young man" Tim Gunn said to the reporter while Kurt over heard, he was so over whelmed by the praises that he never would have believed his life would be so amazing.

* * *

**Vogue Magazine**

Kurt Anderson is a 24 year old, out gay fashion designer. He not only showed s that even werewolves have talent but he made a definite show through his collection as he said when many people doubted his ability and didn't opt to wear his designs before he was in this year Fashion Week

"I'm proud to be **Different **it's the best thing about me"

His Brave, Bold fashion clothing astounded us all. His show was the first ever runway show that featured his models dancing and singing as the walked down the runway showing off his designs for the people and the cameras.

His models included his friends, family and his Husband Blaine Anderson, and it was surely a treat to watch him walk down with his husband and his children for the final round.

Kurt Anderson is New York's new rising star, a very own new Alexander McQueen.

**New Yorker**

Anderson Family surely gained a new prize possession with Kurt, previously known as Kurt Hummel who married Blaine Anderson the son of Walter Anderson.

Kurt Anderson owns one Boutique in Manhattan in all of New York. It would be lucky for the buyers if he opens another and several more as everyone is desperate to have their hands on all his new designs.

**New York Times**

New York City has a new fashion designer… Kurt Anderson. A young, werewolf, gay designer who had put on the best Fashion Show New York has ever seen.

His talented and unique taste in style earns him the top place in best fashion designers in NYC.

* * *

_(at home next day in the morning)_

"I can't believe it"

"I can… I knew I would gain a prize possession the moment I laid eyes on you" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's neck, while he was settled in between his legs the next morning after the fashion show. They dropped their kids off to Mr. and Mrs. Anderson so they could have their own after fashion show party, alone at home.

Kurt turned around in his arms placing the Newspapers and magazines down on the floor; he placed feather light kisses on Blaine's bare chest than kissed him softly.

"I love you so much" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ears, Blaine kissed his cheek than rolled them over to straddled Kurt's waist as he hovered over him, he placed hide his elbows on Kurt's side and placed small pecks all over Kurt's collar bone.

"Can you believe how much life has changed for us?"

"Nope…never. You always felt like a dream" Kurt chuckled and shivered when Blaine's fingers traveled down to caress his bare thighs.

"A dream? am I real now?" Blaine said seductively and bit hard on Kurt's neck and sucked his skin, as he hitched Kurt's legs around his torso, Kurt gasped at the feeling of Blaine's arousal against his own and laced his fingers in his curls.

"Y-yes-**oh-veryyyy-MUCH!" **Kurt moaned as Blaine rubbed against him slowly Blaine growled against Kurt's neck.

Blaine licked Kurt's chest as he felt Kurt whimper under his touch when his hands brushed his hips "we have till tonight before we have to get Alex and Conner back"

"Than make the most of it, baby" Kurt groaned and bucked his hips up to meet with Blaine's. life was perfect, and it couldn't have been better for Kurt just as this early morning was, which Kurt knew were more to come for the rest of his life with his beautiful loving husband and kids.

**-o THE END o-**

* * *

**A/N: so the story has FINALLY ended… but if you like I can post and epilogue, so let me know otherwise I think it's safe to say that Life Goes on…**

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Please Review**


	13. Note Of Story

Dear Reader,

So i have a few ideas i am going to be carrying out... One story of the werewolf/vampire Klaine fic i am going to start soon...  
I will post this as soon as i end another story of mine

Once done i will only have 2 more fics one is Thirst or Love which i am writing and its going to be REALLY long.

And then the glee-a walk to remember crossover...

So i was thinking that i wanted to do a Klaine Fic which would be M-Preg one.. so i was hoping if you guys can tell if any of you want me to write one...

i just wanted a break from all the supernatural and M rated fics i have been writing.

and also thank you the person who gave the guest review i mean i totally forgot Burt was dead Lol. This is what happens when you are writing 5 Klaine fics at a time... so thanks i will change it and re post the chapter again. and will add a few extra stuff in the end.

so do let me know about your thoughts on this.  
And till my next update all i have to say is Merry Christmas or Happy Haunukah or to others Happy Holidays :-)

Love,  
M.Z.B. 


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**(12 years later….)**_

Kurt sat on the kitchen counter holding up a sketch book in his lap while Blaine had chose to cook today, Kurt kept trying to sketch a new design but end up crumpling the paper and throwing it away and start a new one.

Blaine chuckled and placed the spoon on the side and walked over to his husband he moved to stand between Kurt's legs and said "what's wrong?"

"I can't get a fucking new idea! God! This is frustrating and I need to finish the designs of my summer collection" Kurt placed his note book on his side and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled and moved his hands up Kurt's thighs and placed them on his hips "I think _I _can be your inspiration"

"Is that so Mr. Anderson?" Kurt played along and wrapped his legs around Blaine's torso as his husband lifted him up and walked them over to the living room area dropping him down on the couch only to straddle the taller man's waist.

"Yes… I'm sure I can inspire a _sexy _outfit" Blaine smiled and brushed his lips against Kurt's neck, Kurt sighed and said "go ahead do your worse"

"don't mind if I do" Blaine said before he attached his lips to the sensitive spot behind Kurt's ear and sucked and nibbled on it as he started to rub against Kurt's rapidly hardening erection.

"GOD! Blaine we don't have much-**oh-**time before Alex and Conner come home from high school!" Kurt groaned as Blaine grabbed Kurt's legs and placed them around his waist and rubbed harder against Kurt's hard on before moving his hands in the middle of their chest only to grab Kurt through his tight fitting jeans.

"FUCK! Don't stop" Kurt gasped and moved his hips up so Blaine palmed him harder.

But then the door burst open, as the two teenagers came in arguing, they stopped to look at their fathers rubbing against each other on the couch before shrugging, they had seen their fathers in much heavier make out sessions when they thought no one was looking and right now they had much pressing matter to discuss.

"Alex please listen to me!"

"NO! Conner! That was the last time I pull up with your crap"

"Language! Alex" Kurt called out as Blaine sighed and moved away form his husband.

"Don't talk to me" Alex screamed at Conner before she shut the door with her telepathic powers. Conner slumped and sat down outside the door, saying "if you aren't going to open up I'm gonna stay out here"

"Parenting time" Blaine said to Kurt who rolled his eyes they walked in the hall and found Conner waiting for Alex.

"I'll talk to Conner" Kurt said to Blaine who nodded, Kurt walked over to his son and held a hand out for him, Conner sighed a bit dramatically just like Kurt does and got up, as Kurt led him to the living room.

"Alex, Honey its papa, can I come in?" Blaine knocked on her daughter's bedroom door soon she heard the door click and open, for Blaine to walk inside, only to find her daughter curled up in a ball on the bed with a bitch glare that could surely kill anyone within a mile radius.

"So what happened?" Blaine said and sat down next to Alex, as he rubbed her back affectionately.

"Conner happened" Alex mumbled and Blaine couldn't help but laugh he had to keep it in other wise he knows how much big of a tantrum Alex has.

"Tell me something new" Blaine simply said and leaned over so he could see his daughters face, thankfully she wasn't crying. Alex made a pout and said

"Conner ruined everything for me…. I was perfectly _happy_ liking a guy and he had to but in saying he is gay and when I asked he _obviously_ says no but when I asked Conner he nodded and said he read his mind, but how would I know he did so I make Conner penetrate his thoughts so I can see and turns out he is gay and Conner likes him! The first guy _I_ like just happened to be my stupid brother's crush! What is wrong with the whole world is it _necessary_ for Conner to like the same guy I like!" Blaine looked at his daughter with a bewildered expression, not only she said all of that too quickly but it was amusing.

* * *

"Okay start form the beginning, take it till the end, and don't leave out the middle" Kurt said as he sat opposite to Conner on the couch.

Conner sighed and started "so I like this guy, at school and he is gay… I _think_ I mean that's what I told Alex, it's not like I'm jealous Okay fine! I am… a bit… BUT its hard Daddy, I mean it's either Alex get him or I and its unfair!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and said slowly trying to process everything "okay so, you and Alex like the same boy? And _you_ told your sister that he is gay when _you_ think he is?" Conner nodded and looked down at his clasped hands.

"Did he ever mention he was?" Kurt asked

"NO! I mean why would he?" Conner replied and he did make a point, even though gays were not hated _much_ but still people opted not to instantly come out, unlike his son, Kurt found out Conner was whenever he came with weird questions to his fathers.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" Kurt got an idea which would be rather helpful. Conner nodded always in the mood for any juicy gossip or secret.

Kurt took a deep breath and said "you remember Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel right? Do you know back in high school when I didn't meet your Papa, I had a crush on him, we weren't even step brothers back then, I _thought_ he was gay and _tried _ to make him in a way or so, and your aunt Rachel liked him to… later on I had to face my own misconception realizing that if he was he would have come out so I let him be… turns out he wasn't…. which was a good thing after all… that led me to your papa too in a way"

Conner nodded and sighed once again and began debating facts, in his mind.

* * *

(Later that evening)

"Alex… I'm sorry" Conner said when Alex finally came out of her room, Alex smiled and motioned her brother to hug her, and he did.

"That's alright…. "

"And from now on I _promise_ not to say things like that… hopefully… UNLESS I am 1000% sure he is gay" Conner said and Alex chuckled when they pulled away saying

"What made you have this epiphany?" she asked

"Let's just say it's a secret…" Conner leaned closer and whispered into Alex's ear "I'll tell you later".

"Well that is just the beginning of their fights" Blaine said and collapsed on the bed, while watching Kurt do his skin routine on the dressing table.

"its was handled pretty well, though" Kurt replied and got up to wash his face, Blaine nodded and yawned, Kurt came back from the bathroom and sat down on Blaine's lap, saying "you are not sleeping now"

"I knew you wouldn't let me" Blaine said and peppered kisses on the side of Kurt's jaw. Blaine rolled Kurt onto his back and straddled his waist; he started to slowly un button Kurt's pajama top while pressing feather light kisses along his exposed skin.

"You know this is just the beginning of their fights… I feel so _old_"

"But you still look young honey… "

"beauty of being a werewolf… otherwise I'd soon had wrinkles" Kurt chuckled and shivered when Blaine began to remove his pajama bottoms, he felt Blaine's lips on his waist like as he hummed in agreement and said "you'd make a sexy grandpa"

Kurt chuckled and bit back a moan when he felt Blaine fingers go south, Kurt gripped Blaine's hair and pulled his face up and said "so would you, but lets make it quick and quiet" Blaine nodded in agreement and stripped his clothes off and went to garb his husbands legs so he could wrap them around his waist.

As he prepared Kurt, who tried to listen to what Blaine was saying despite the pleasure flowing through his veins "we still have more _years_ of being young… and I can't wait to see what happens in the future"

* * *

**A/N: well the story is FINALLY finished now I will soon start my new Klaine supernatural fic which will have Vampire! Kurt and werewolf! Blaine both enemies and having a feud between the vampire and werewolf and how they will fall in love and suffer the consequences of coming form two different enemy clans.**

**The name of the fic will be**_** 'Two World Collide"**_

**It would have smut (obviously) angst, hurt comfort, pain, love, homophobia and a possible M-Preg that is if you guys want it to be… that last is completely up to you and what would you want to read**

**So now only I have 'Never Let Me Go'**

'**Thirst Or Love', 'Damned' and yeah that's it…so the prologue and Chapter 1 will be posted hopefully within two days.**

**Till then, Bye **

**And thank you for reading 'And Life Goes On?" and as always special thanks to my partner in crime 'TVD Lover 18'**


End file.
